


"Brothers"

by WitchesBrew



Series: Thramsay fanart [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Surprise Pairing, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/pseuds/WitchesBrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this new pairing popped into my head a while ago, and has been haunting my dreams ever since. I’m not proud of it, as it’s just so wrong, but I simply can’t get rid of it. So I had to do an illustration, and it might be followed by a story some day in the new year. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Brothers"

Thanks for watching!


End file.
